


Mornings with You

by ZellaSunshine



Series: Seventeen Oneshots [10]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, cheol is half asleep for the whole thing, juncheol - Freeform, just something short and fun, this is an interesting pairing to write for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellaSunshine/pseuds/ZellaSunshine
Summary: Wen Junhui is not one to be messed with





	Mornings with You

Seungcheol was awoken in the morning by the feeling of his boyfriend’s arms gently wrapping around his waist from behind

He opens his eyes slowly, turning his head just enough to see Jun, whose hair is still messy from sleep but is already dressed for the day.

Cheol’s eyes drift over his boyfriend’s head to look at the clock, brows furrowing a bit in confusion when he sees how early it is.

Jun smiles softly when he sees that Seungcheol is awake, lifting one of his arms from around Seungcheol’s waist to brush the hair away from his eyes.

Cheol blinks sleepily at him a bit.

Jun leans down a bit farther, so his lips are almost brushing against Seungcheol’s ear.

“Cheollie?”

Seungcheol lets out a soft hum so Jun knows he’s heard, even though his eyes have begun to drift shut again.

Jun’s voice is sugary sweet as he croons, “Eat all the frosted animal crackers again and I will kill you.”

He flicks Cheol lightly on the nose, which the sleepy elder hardly seems to notice, and then he flips off the bed, skipping over to the door and shutting it on the way out.

Seungcheol just stares after him with half open eyes before flopping back down on the bed with a groan and pulling the covers back up to his chin.

“What the hell just happened?”

This was too much for before 7am.


End file.
